


See Something You Like?

by PusillanimousBitch1138



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Injury, NSFW, Oral, Overweight, Penetration, Smut, explicit - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PusillanimousBitch1138/pseuds/PusillanimousBitch1138
Summary: You've just returned home from a two year mission abroad, and very quickly Cable catches your eye. Unfortunately, he seems mostly uninterested, but you shrug it off. It isn't until after a mission goes wrong and you're injured that you begin to think there's something there after all.





	See Something You Like?

Cable was one grumpy old fuck, but fuck was he a hot old fuck.

You had been on a mission overseas when he had shown up. Really, you missed all of it, from Vanessa’s death to Russel’s adoption into the X-Men family to Colossus and Wade hooking up at long last. You had heard about it, obviously, since Wade was one of your best friends, but you weren’t able to witness it. And you still hadn’t met the elusive Cable, but everyone else had been on Wade’s Skype with you at some point or another.

The extra blackbird landed in January, and the second the doors opened you let out a pained, “Jesus fuck it’s cold.”

You could hear Wade laughing before you saw him and you squealed in delight, throwing yourself onto him in a giant hug. Piotr and Ellie were there, too, to greet you and you hugged them both (despite Ellie’s complaints. You knew she didn’t really mind. She was like a little sister to you.)

After a second of talking, you finally let out a shiver and gestured towards the door. “Let’s get inside. I’m freezing my ass off here.”

Piotr grabbed your bags and you all went inside, and you sighed in relief to be home. The X-Mansion had been your home for nearly 10 years now, since your parents had passed away, leaving you alone with relatively new powers to sort through and the X-Men had found you. “We have welcome home party in the kitchen for you.”

You smiled up at the giant and nodded, patting his arm which echoed hollowly. “Alright. Lemme just go change out of this damn uniform.”

You took your bags from him and made your way up the stairs to your room. You plopped down on your bed with a groan and fake-cried, happy to be home. After a few minutes, you got up and changed into some comfy, baggy pajama pants and a loose tank top, taking a few minutes to find your slippers. Once you did, you shuffled your way back downstairs and to the kitchen, preparing yourself for the onslaught of physical contact you were about to receive.

You walked through the door to an onslaught of “WELCOME HOOME” and you chuckled, letting your friends hug you and they all asked about your mission and its success. About half an hour into it, a heavier-weighted kid made his way over to you with stars in his eyes. “H-Hi,” he whispered, seemingly star struck.

You quirked an eyebrow at him but let him shake your hand, a little too enthusiastically to be comfortable. “Hi?”

He stared at you with wide eyes before he shook himself out of it. “S-Sorry, it’s just. I’ve never seen another plus-sized super hero before.”

You smiled and nodded, crossing your arms across your chest. “The industry discriminates.”

“THAT’S WHAT I SAID!” he shouted.

You laughed before he realized he hadn’t introduced himself and then told you his name was Russel. You smiled and patted his shoulder. “It’s nice to finally meet you, kid.”

Wade shooed him away, muttering something about “damn kids these days” before he dragged you into a corner so you could breathe, knowing you must’ve been a little stressed by now. You were thankful for it, and the two of you sat down, watching everyone chat. It was funny, considering that most of these people live with each other, that they’d have so much to talk about, but you didn’t mind. You were just happy to be home.

A few minutes later, you heard the front doors slam shut and a few people glanced towards the kitchen door expectantly. You glanced at Wade who was sighing at his Adventure Time watch. “Late, as usual,” he muttered.

You frowned, trying to think of who wasn’t here, but you didn’t have long to guess before the kitchen doors opened and a man walked in. You couldn’t see his face, but you could see he was of average height, just barely not 6 feet, and his hair was shiny but streaked grey and white.

You looked at Wade for an explanation but he was gone, maneuvering through the crowd. A few seconds later, he was emerging, dragging the guy behind him, and when he emerged you positively blushed.

 _‘Mother fuck,’_ you thought.

He was downright fuckable. No, not even just fuckable. Like, it’d be an honor to have him fuck you. If he could fuck you just once, you could die happy. Older, rugged but also weirdly fashionable (dressed like an early 30s hipster, complete with a black scarf set above a very tight grey t-shirt.) You stood when you realized Wade was dragging him to you. The closer he got, the more you could make out that the right side of his face was scarred a bit, and you could see his robotic arm more clearly and where it turned back into flesh. You swallowed roughly, trying not to stare, but damn was it difficult.

“Y/N/N, I’d like to introduce you to Daddy, oh sorry, I mean Cable.”

Cable just let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, grumbling, “Jesus.”

You smiled awkwardly and nodded. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Cable.”

He took your hand in his and shook it once, firmly, leaving your palm burning with electricity. “Likewise.” He turned to Wade expectantly. “Can I go now?” 

You glanced at Wade then back at Cable, kind of at a loss for words. Thankfully, Dopinder broke the tension by practically skipping over to you to drag you into a discussion he was having with Weasel and Logan about something you definitely weren’t paying attention to.

The party went on until the wee hours, and at some point someone brought alcohol, but you ducked out. Other than the occasional server or taxi driver, you had been on your own for basically an entire year and a half, so the amount of socialization you’d just endured had been positively agonizing, and you needed a good sleep. The jet lag was kicking your ass.

Xxx

You did indeed get a good night’s sleep. Or, more accurately, a good two and a half days’ sleep. You stumbled out of your darkened room into the blazing hallway and held a hand up to your eyes, groaning.

“Good to see you’re alive. We were getting worried.”

You parted your fingers and peeked through. Ellie was standing there, arms crossed over her chest. You frowned slightly and grumbled, “It’s like 3 in the afternoon.”

She smirked. “Yeah, on _Friday._ You got back Tuesday night.”

You dropped your hand, eyebrows raised. “Guess I was tired.”

She chuckled and walked past, patting your shoulder. “Coffee downstairs.”

You sighed in relief and nodded, plodding your way down the hall then the stairs. Glancing around, it was refreshing to see how little the mansion had changed. Maybe a new painting, but mostly it was the same. The people in it, however, were a little more numerous. Kids, mainly. You shouldn’t be surprised. The winter semester had just begun, meaning new arrivals. A shiver ran through you and you tightened your hoodie around you, quickening your pace.

The kitchen seemed empty, and you were thankful. You weren’t sure what your mood was, but it was one that screamed “NO HUMAN INTERACTION!!!”

You sighed in relief as the too-hot coffee filled your belly, spreading warmth all the way to your toes. You leaned back against the island and closed your eyes, holding the mug for dear life.

You hadn’t heard the footsteps coming to the door, nor noticed when they paused. A gruff voice cleared its throat, making you jump, and you looked over at the doorway. Cable stood there awkwardly before he stepped inside and headed towards the pantry. “Didn’t mean to intrude on your moment.” You internally sighed, both because your resolve to speak to nobody else today was obviously just ruined, and also because _fuck._ He was wearing a tight-fitted long sleeve shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants that hung low on his hips.

You managed not to stare and shook your head, turning the cup in your hands. “Not a moment, just warmth.”

He nodded slightly and turned to dig for something amongst the shelves, giving you an opportunity to stare at his ass. “Must be nice to be home.” Conversation was obviously not his strong suit.

You closed your eyes again, bringing the coffee closer to your face. “Could do without this fucking cold.”

He turned around, digging in what sounded like a cereal box. “Where’d they send you?”

You peeked at him out of the corner of your eye. “Everywhere, really. All over Europe, but just as it got cold my first year out, I had to move on down through the Sahara, Sudan, Zambia, and finally I ended up in South Africa. Not a drop of snow for 26 months.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah.” You sipped your coffee, wondering if he thought the sudden silence was as awkward as you did. You were way too out of practice in this socialization thing.

After a moment, you felt his eyes on you and tried not to blush. Meeting his gaze, you were mildly surprised that he didn’t look away. You smirked, sipping your coffee again, suddenly thankful you decided on wearing your good underwear, the ones that make your ass look great, and then your boxers and your favorite tank top. Turning to face him, you leaned against the counter, putting a little too much effort into making your ass pop out. “See something you like?”

Something flickered across his face before he abruptly put his cereal down and walked out of the room. You frowned, watching him go before you scoffed, straightening up. “A simple fucking no would’ve sufficed.”

You topped off your coffee and stomped back to your room, trying not to tell yourself that it was because you were overweight. You fucking hate thinking like this, but sometimes the invasiveness of the mindset with which you were raised is just too deep rooted. After years of listening to your mother and grandmother constantly harping about their weight and how they needed to go on diets and how you shouldn’t eat this or that because it’ll make you fat, that kind of shit really gets into the skin of a person, y’know? 

You passed a mirror on your way back to your room and you stopped, turning to face it directly. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath for a second before you opened your eyes again and smiled at yourself, repeating the mantra that you had developed when you were 19. _You are beautiful. You are sexy. Anybody would be lucky to have you._ You closed your eyes again for a second then smirked at your reflection. _If he’s too stuck up to see how fucking fine I am, then that’s his loss. I don’t need that kind of negativity in my life._ With a renewed sense of self, you continued on your way, planning to take a hot bath to get the New England cold out of your bones.

Xxx

A month went by before your attempt to hit on Cable and it was like it never happened. Or at least, that’s what you figured, seeing as how Cable put no special effort into speaking to you. Pretty much ever. But, to be fair, he doesn’t exactly seem like the chatty type anyway, beyond the very rare flirtation with Wade which Cable honestly didn’t even seem to be aware he was doing. It was kind of adorable, actually.

Wade had gotten an apartment, a shithole really, but the X-Force team had basically set up shop there. You yourself spent quite a bit of time there, enjoying the more relative solitude that the apartment offered compared to the mansion. You still haven’t quite adjusted back to your social life. It seems your time abroad had affected you deeper than you’d anticipated.

This particular night, it was just you, Wade, and Cable. Wade had ordered a fuckton of pizza and the two of you were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, a bottle of vodka half empty between you. Cable was at the table, fidgeting with his guns, his robotic arm whirring quietly. The tv was on but you honestly had no idea what the fuck you were watching, some weirdass Japanese game show Wade somehow had illegal access to. All you knew for sure was that it was funny, even funnier if you understood Japanese, but you were too drunk to even read the few horribly grammatically incorrect subtitles that they offered. After a while, you realized you had to pee and you groaned, heaving yourself off the floor. You stumbled a little, but managed to make it to the bathroom without incident. On your way back, you realized you were still hungry so you plodded gracelessly to the kitchen to dig around for something other than pizza. You grinned when you saw the box of cookies up on the top shelf, just slightly higher up than you could comfortably stretch to. You looked over at Wade to ask him for help but he was snoring, having passed out already, and you didn’t dare bother Cable while he was working. Instead, you sucked in a breath and heaved yourself up onto the counter, almost squealing in delight at your success. You grabbed the cookies but as you went to step down, you swayed and began to fall, letting out a surprised squeak and squeezing your eyes shut in anticipation. Of an impact that never came.

You cracked open an eye and if you weren’t already flushed drunk, you might’ve blushed. Cable was looking down at you, his arms cradling you gently just inches from the floor. There was something in his eyes, concern probably, before he cleared his throat and stood you up. “You should be more careful,” he muttered before going back to the table.

You stood there for a minute, dumbfounded, before you smiled softly and headed back to the living room, whispering a small, “Thank you,” as you passed him. He only grunted in response.

Xxx

The next weird encounter you had with Cable happened on a mission.

The mission had been a simple extraction, nothing big. Except that the first step of the extraction was a plane-jumping, and _**fuck that.**_ Instead, you gathered all the details ahead of time and found your own way to the action through the streets. Honestly, aside from Wade’s dramatic flair, there wasn’t really any reason for them to have air dropped in. But whatever.

The fight had gone easily enough. Most of you had managed to make it to the second location without injury. (You say “most,” but what that really means is that Wade took like 47 bullets and someone got punched in the face. Namely, you.) The second location was much more involved than the first. It was a large warehouse with a lot of unnecessarily intricate rooms and places for your enemies to hide. The fighting was rigorous, leaving all of you winded and injured in at least some way, but overall fine, alive. You were having a celebratory moment over the fact that somehow you all survived when you heard the gunshot.

You were confused, mostly. Everyone had dropped their smiles and were rushing towards you, except for Cable. He was yelling, gun raising, charging towards something behind you. And then you were falling.

The ground was cold, but it felt nice. Your skin was on fire, especially on your lower back. Domino was first to you, leaning down to hold your head. Wade skidded on his knees to your side, asking you something that you couldn’t hear. You smiled at them. “Guys, what’s wrong?”

They looked at each other with worry in their eyes. A second or so later, the pain hit you, and you gasped, whiteness taking over your vision.

“Evac, _now!”_ Cable. He was angry, you could hear it in his voice over the searing agony seeping through your body.

It seemed an eternity later that you felt a cool hand on your face and Cable seemed to whisper in your ear, “We got you, kid.”

A few days went by, bringing with them a few ins and outs of consciousness.

The morning you woke up, you assumed the window was open as a cold breeze was sweeping delicately over your body. It was refreshing, especially since your body was on fire. You sighed softly in contentment, shoving the blankets off your lower body.

“Hey, hey, careful now.” You cracked open your eyes, blinking against the light before you smiled. Cable had just reached your bedside and he was reaching for your blankets. You huffed quietly as he put them back over your legs and he noticed your frustration, pulling the upper layer back down. He took a seat by your side and scooted over. “How you feel?”

You looked down at your body, the rest of it waking up with you and you frowned. Your right leg was bandaged, and you had two other bandages on your stomach. “The fuck happened?” you grumbled.

He sighed and surprised you by taking your hand. “There was one guy left. None of us saw him until it was too late. Three shots, two to the stomach but no vital organs, and one to the thigh. He also managed to take out our target before I got him, but you’re gonna be alright.” He smiled gently, confusing you more. You really hadn’t guessed he liked you this much.

Before you got the chance to ask you about his behavior, Wade kicked open the door, dressed in a sundress circa 1860, complete with a hat. He gasped dramatically when he saw you and ran like a fan-service anime girl to your side, throwing himself to his knees. “Thank the stars you’re alright!” he shrieked.

You couldn’t help laughing, and winced at the pain but let him continue.

Xxx

Your recovery was pretty speedy. You were cleared to go home about a week after you woke up, but Wade and Cable both refused to let you back out into the field. They moved you into Wade’s apartment which they had both worked diligently to clean spotless. It was like a whole new place by the time you got back, and you had hugged them both (despite Cable’s protestations) to thank them. It was only a month or two before you could barely feel your wounds anymore beyond a slight twinge when leaning over or stretching wrong.

The boys had been instrumental in helping you heal, Cable even warming up to you enough to speak to you once a day. Domino came and went as she pleased, but when she was there she was by your side 24/7, in fact maybe just a little too often, but you appreciated her concern.

Today had been stranger than most. Weasel had popped by, putting you in a shitty mood because you just couldn’t stand him. But then Dopinder popped by and your day immediately brightened back up with his constant exuberance of sunshine. You were cleaning when Cable came home, Wade having been out on a mission leaving you with very little to do.

He came in with a heavy sigh and dropped his bag, but immediately perked up when he smelled your cookies. “What’s the occasion?” he called, stepping into the apartment.

You were on your hands and knees, scrubbing the inside of the pot-and-pan cabinet. You glanced over your shoulder to see him standing in the doorway, watching you, and you waved a gloved hand at him. “Hey, just bored. Have at it.” You set back to work but blushed, feeling his eyes still on you. He hadn’t moved after about a minute and you leaned back so you were sitting, and you turned to look at him. “Hey, are you o—” You hadn’t managed to finish your question before Cable was crossing the room, and he dropped to his knees beside you, pulling you into him with a hug. You squeaked, wide eyed at the display and you went to ask him what was going on but his lips were on yours. You were too shocked to reciprocate, which he must have taken to indicate rejection, because he leaned back and stood up without another word, crossing the apartment back to his room.

You sat there for a minute before you frowned, ripping your gloves off. You stood and followed him to his room, standing in front of the door before you knocked. “Hey. What the fuck, man?” He didn’t answer and you narrowed your eyes. ‘Oh hell no.’ You opened the door, stepping into his room, someplace you’d always been to afraid to step foot in. “Seriously, Cable, what the fuck? If this is some kind of fat-hazing thing, I’m not here for i—” You froze in place, blushing at the sight before you. He was stood over his dresser, shirt off, a glass of whiskey in his hand. You could see he was looking at you in the mirror, his left eye glowing.

He scowled, turning to face you. “Fat-hazing? Are you fucking shitting me? You’re fucking gorgeous.”

You raked your eyes across his chest, dragging your eyes around to his back in the mirror, up his neck, back again. Decisively, you kicked the door shut and crossed the room to him. Your hands were around his neck and in his hair within an instant, your lips crushed against his. He groaned softly, one arm snaking around your waist, the other to cup your cheek. You moved your hands to his shoulders, running them down along his arms then to press against his chest and he pulled back, both of you panting. He pressed his forehead against yours, robotic thumb brushing against your cheek. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

You narrowed your eyes and stepped back, watching the disappointment flicker across his face before he realized where you were headed. You slipped your shirt off over your head as your knees hit his bed, and you sat down. You stared pointedly at him and had just begun to worry he was going to say no before he crossed to you in three strong strides and then he was upon you.

He pinned you down, lips crushed against yours, tongue fighting with yours for dominance. He pinned your wrists up near your head, moving his lips down your chin to your neck before nipping the flesh there gently. “Do you know,” he muttered, then licked up to your earlobe to kiss below it gently, “how fucking long I’ve wanted this?” He released your wrists moving his hands down your arms, one to your waist, the other to cup your breast outside your bra, his thumb brushing gently across your nipple.

You moaned softly, turning your head to give him better purchase to your neck, which he eagerly nipped and sucked at. You buried your hands into his air and pulled your head to his ear to whisper, “Then show me.”

He didn’t need to be told again, moving his head to lick and kiss down to your chest. Without a second thought, he had unhooked and pulled your bra off and pulled back to admire your breasts, sighing as he did. He leaned down and caught your nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the bud as his hand mimicked his mouth on the other nipple. You laid your head back, breath deepening, your legs spreading subconsciously to let him closer.

After a few seconds, he kissed your nipple then kissed his way down to your navel, his hands delving lower to your waist band. He paused to kiss gentle kisses to your scars, as if they were precious, breakable. He leaned back and in one fell swoop removed your pants and your underwear, leaving you exposed to him. Your blush deepened and you moved to lean up on your elbows, looking at him unabashedly. He took you in like a starving dog looking at a piece of steak before he ran his flesh hand up your thigh, seeming to marvel at the feeling of you. He moved it up to your knee then leaned forward to kiss your other knee, then pressed another, gentle kiss to your final scar. Simultaneously, he moved both his hand and his mouth slower up your thighs, closer to your core, and you laid back down again, one hand going to your breast, the other to your forehead. He paused, just an inch or two away from where you wanted him to be, and you spread your legs farther apart without thinking about it. He put his hands on your knees and let out a soft sigh.

“Fuck, I could just paint a fucking picture of this,” he whispered. You let out a soft giggle before you moaned, feeling his thumb pressing between your folds gently. You could feel he was looking up at you, gauging your reaction as he slowly, tortuously slowly, slicked his thumb from your opening up to your clit, moving it in painfully slow circles around the sensitive nub. You whimpered softly, moving your thumb against your nipple in a similar motion. “So fucking beautiful.” You grinned slightly, letting your eyes drift shut. He flicked your clit once, deliberately, causing a gasp from you. You giggled softly then moaned as something else replaced his thumb, something hot and wet. You leaned up to glance down at him again, then grinned when you saw it was his face had disappeared downwards, his hands slipping to wrap around your thighs. He licked slow, deliberate laps up towards your clit, then pulled you closer to him. He circled his tongue around your clit for a second before he moved back down to delve it into you, groaning at your taste.

Your breath deepened, and you buried your fingers in his hair, whimpering. He lapped back up towards your clit and flicked the tip of his tongue against it, quickly. Your hips flinched a little, but he held you firm with his flesh hand, his robotic one coming to slip two fingers into you. You gasped at the intrusion but moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out of you in time with his tongue. It wasn’t long before you breathily moaned his name, your grip on his hair tightening. You could feel him looking up at you as he quickened his pace, alternating his tongue between quick flicks and harsh, slow licks. You felt yourself tightening, a warmth spreading forth from your core throughout your body, and you gasped as it washed over you in waves. He helped you through your orgasm before he leaned back, watching you catch your breath.

You scooted back up on your elbows to look at him, face flushed, and he grinned at you, wiping his chin, eye aglow. You pulled yourself to sitting and reached forward, grabbing his face to pull into you. He settled between your legs, hands on the bed on either side of you as he let you kiss him roughly, your nails raking down his back. He pulled your hips to his and lifted you with surprising ease, turning so he was sitting on the bed, you straddling his hips.

You could feel his bulge straining against his pants, settled directly beneath you, and you instinctively ground down against it, whimpering softly. He groaned, a hand moving to grab your ass, squeezing it roughly then massaging it. You reached down between the two of you to grab his bulge, tongues fighting for dominance, and you rubbed him gently, eliciting a low growl from him.

He scooted the two of you back, closer to the center of the bed, then laid back, moving to fumble with his pants. You helped him unbuckle them and then lifted your hips so he could kick them off. You moved your hips so you were settled against him, and you ghosted a hand down his chest, along the line where the virus ended and he began. He moved to grip your hip with one hand, the other laid against your hand. You bucked your hips once, teasing, and the two of you gasped at the friction. He looked into your eyes, moving to cup your cheek before bringing you down to kiss him, his other arm moving to wrap around your waist. You let him guide you to lift your hips so he could position yourself over him, and then you dropped yourself down onto him, making you both moan. You squirmed slightly against him and he lightened his hold on your hips, giving you charge. You leaned back up, gasping at the size of him, but you began to roll your hips against his, slowly, teasingly. He groaned, biting a lip as he looked up at you. Ran your hands along his arm to his hands, and brought one to a nipple which he eagerly began to pinch and roll between his thumb and forefinger, and the other to your ass which he gripped tightly.

You put one hand on his shoulder for purchase, and began to lift your hips up, slamming them back down onto him, gasping at the sensation of him filling you. He moved so he was sitting and he helped you move, leaning forward to suck at your neck, surely leaving a mark. He groaned into you, gripping your waist before he flipped the two of you over. He leaned over you, quickening his pace into you, breathing heavily in your ear, a hand by your head. You moaned and wrapped your arms around him, eagerly meeting his thrusts. It wasn’t long before his hips began bucking erratically and he moved a hand down to your clit to rub it roughly. You were both moaning, feeling your orgasms approaching. You were the first to go, gasping, your body tensing under him, your pussy clenching tight around him, and you whispered his name before he lost it and slammed into you, hard, one last time, emptying himself within you. You both lay like that for a minute, gasping, panting, before he pulled out and laid beside you, his hand moving to hold yours.

Once you both caught your breath, you turned to face him. He looked over at you and smiled slightly, and you grinned back before you remembered.

“So, how long exactly?”

“Hm?”

“How long, exactly, have you wanted to do that?”

He chuckled softly and slipped his arm around you, pulling you into him. “Since that day in the kitchen, when you asked if I liked what I saw.”

You blinked before you let out a sharp laugh, then leaned up to kiss him, body shaking with chuckles. He smiled against your lips and held you tightly to him. The two of you fell asleep like that, naked, in each other’s arms.


End file.
